


Soar

by SmileySmiles137



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dragon AU, I WILL GO DOWN WITH DIS SHIPPPPPP, M/M, but cha cant lose something ya never had, i dunno how to tag if u cant already tell, i have lost all sanity, im a little too obessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySmiles137/pseuds/SmileySmiles137
Summary: Alec discovers a dragon in the woods and does his best to keep it a secret. Magnus finds out, and things get complicated from there.To add to that, Magnus likes Alec, Alec likes Magnus, pretty much everyone knows but them.





	1. Chapter 1

(Alec’s POV)

 

I am half convinced that I’m dead. Why? A dragon is in front of me. Dragons don’t exist. Dragons can’t speak to you.

 

Yet why is it that a tiny little fledgling is clinging to my left leg and sneezing up smoke every now and then, trying to decide her name? And… speaking in my mind?

 

I can see the remains of her egg a few feet away and suddenly regret sending my patrol away so that I could hunt for myself. 

 

_ Sadie?  _ The dragonet asks,  _ How about Malka? Ooh, Mira! Yes, that’s it. Sounds like ‘mirror’. I do look a bit like a mirror, don’t I? _

 

I nod weakly, trying not to pass out from the weirdness of it all. But she does look like a mirror, with iridecent glass-like scales that gleam in the morning light. Are they see through? I don’t see organs…

 

_ Daddy, _ Mira tugs on my pant leg.

 

I smile, “I’m not your Dad.”

 

_ But I want you to be my Dad. _

 

“You can be my friend.”

 

_ Best friend. We are now best friends.  _ I almost laugh, because even though I kind of want to run away, she truly is adorable.

 

“Okay, Mira.”

 

…

 

(Magnus’s POV)

 

I frown. Alec should be back by now. It’s time for his archery practice, and as a important general who should probably be spending his time on more important things, I like to watch the prince of Alicante on this time of day.

 

I call it “admiring from afar.” Ragnor calls it “stalking”. Pfft. What?

 

I straighten up when the blue-eyed eighteen year-old sprints into the room, panting an excuse to Hodge about the hunting patrol and grabbing a bow from the weapons rack. 

 

Of course, he lands the bull’s eye every time. But when he notices me watching him he blushes adorably and misses the center of the target by an inch or two.

 

“LIGHTWOOD,” Hodge yells, “No distractions! Bane, don’t you have manners to attend to?”

 

“We are not at war and I think that Mr. Fell is perfectly capable of leading the army through practice this morning.” I give Hodge a charming smile and return my attention to Alec, flashing him a wink that makes his blush return full force. 

 

A blond boy-Mace?-elbows Alec’s side teasingly only to earn a kick in the calf. 

 

I grin and lean against a pillar, waiting for practice to end. When it’s over, Alec practically scrambles out the door with a pack on his shoulders and rushes outside. Curious, I follow. 

 

When he’s about a quarter mile into the Selime forests, I sneak up behind him and tap his shoulder. Alec jumps and whirls around, wide-eyed.

 

“Where are you going, Alexander?”

 

Alec blinks and chews his lip, as if debating whether to trust me or not.

 

I laugh, “Don’t fret, darling, I can keep a secret.” He flushes at the pet name, and oh, this is  _ way _ too easy. 

 

“I-I um, ah, I can’t-”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know that I was so magnificent that some people can’t function properly when they’re around me.”

 

“Sh-shut up!” Alec stammers, “It’s none of your business. And I should be the one asking the questions. Why are you following me?”

 

I stop, “Well… why not? It’s not often that royalty goes into the woods for nothing other than hunting parties, Alexander.

 

_ ALEC. _ I stumble backwards. The voice seems to come from everywhere. 

 

A tiny little… WHAT. A  _ dragon _ jumps into Alec’s arms and snuggles into the crook of his neck.

 

_ You left alone me for sooooo long! _

 

Alec laughs, “It was three hours, Mira.”

 

_ I dunno what an hour is, but you’re not allowed to do that.  _

 

I feel a stab of jealousy as Alec pecks the dragon’s forehead. Mira(?) makes a weird purring sound and turns her attention to me.

 

_ Who’s that? _

 

“Someone who wouldn’t  _ dare _ turn me in for not reporting something foreign the the Clave, right, Magnus?” Alec gives me a look, as if to say,  _ It’s my word against yours. _

 

I laugh, trying not to faint, “I would never dream of it.”

 

Mira squints her eyes,  _ If you and Magnus mate, then you could be my daddies! Alec doesn’t need to be only a best friend. _

 

Alec chokes on his own spit and starts coughing, his face deep red. I only grin innocently, winking when he meets my eyes. Finally, someone is doing  _ something  _ to help my little crush. Maybe not help, but eh. It’s usually pretty easy to get someone to be my boyfriend or girlfriend. Camille-that bitch-gave in after less than a week.

 

So  _ why  _ is this one so  _ hard _ ? 

 

“Mira-” Alec finally spits out.

 

“That is an excellent idea!” I cut in.

 

Alec whirls on me and stares.

 

I giggle, “I’m  _ kidding,  _ my dear.” Not really.

 

_ Magnus, are you single? Because Alec is single.  _

 

“I’m single.” I say, “Hear that, Alec?”

 

_ Good.  _ Mira flaps her see-through wings excitedly,  _ NOW KISS! _

 

“Mira, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Alec says weakly, still blushing furiously. 

 

“Can I have a word in private with you, Alexander?” I ask. I’m surprised that I’m not that weirded out by a dragon talking to me.

 

“Uh, yeah, um, of course.” Alec let’s go of Mira, who lands on the ground with an unhappy whine. 

 

I lead him a few meters away from Mira and hiss, “What are you thinking?! The Clave will find out sooner or later. They’re going to kill Mira and put her corpse on display at the museum or something. 

 

“We’ll be fine.” Alec flinches, though.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” I put a hand on his forearm.

 

“I’ll be careful!” Alec glares at me but doesn’t withdraw his arm.

 

“ _ We’ll _ be careful,” I smile fondly at Mira, who sneezes up a cloud of dust after burying her head in a hole.

 

_ I lost the mouse.  _

 

“Oh!” Alec slides his pack off his shoulders, “I almost forgot.” He takes out a container of jerky, a doghouse, and a blanket. He then scales up a nearby tree with the house and blanket and lodges it into a huge branch.

 

_ Um, Alec. I can’t fly. _

 

Alec’s eyes widen, “B-but you have wings.”

 

_ Yeah, and wings grow. Right now, they’re too small for me to use. _

 

_ “ _ Mira, your wings are the size of you.” Alec sighs and jumps down, scoops the dragon into his arms and wraps the blanket around her, plopping her inside the doghouse, “It gets cold at night.”

 

I chuckle, “Quite the father, Alexander.”

 

Alec blushes again and tells me to shut up. (No surprise.) Then he grabs the jerky and puts it into the house with Mira. She squeaks happily and tears through the box. 

 

_ Yummy. I like. _

 

I pat Alec’s shoulder, “I have to go. And don’t worry, my lips are sealed.”

 

…

 

(Still Magnus’s POV ;D)

“Stop staring,” Ragnor grumbles, annoyed, “If you like him, ask him out. This is getting on my nerves.”

 

I wiggle my eyebrows playfully, “Magnus likey.”

 

“I can tell.” Princess Isabelle hops up the steps onto the platform, “Yeah, Simon! Pump it!” She giggles. 

 

Sheldon gives her a confused look, but continues his push-ups. 

 

Isabelle turns to me, “Well, this is interesting. Alec’s head over heels for you, but you won’t ask him out.”

 

“I don’t understand how any of this is your business, Isabelle.”

 

“Call me Izzy.”

 

“To answer your question, I’m pretty sure your dear brother would freak out, panic, and reject me if I did ask him out.” I smile at the thought of Alec stuttering while trying to come up with an answer. “Well, not reject, but more of run away.”

 

Izzy sighs, “I hate to admit it, but you’re right. He’s too awkward for these kinds of situations. And sometimes I wonder if I’m going to have to ask Simon out myself. He likes me but keeps fretting that he’s going to be rejected.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“A maid named Clary, who just happens to be Jace’s girlfriend.”

 

“Ooh, Jace,” I muse, “I always thought his name was Mace…”

 

Izzy gives me an amused look, “I’m going to start calling him that.”

 

“Alec likes me?” I change the subject.

 

“Oh, yeah, definitely. He just won’t shut up about you. Mom’s kind of supportive because you’re a general and all, but she’s considering having Jace take the throne because she doesn’t like the idea of a king-king monarchy. It’s infuriating!” Izzy glares at the marble floor, “Why does it matter that our Alec isn’t straight?!”

 

“I don’t think it does matter.”

 

Izzy smiles, “I agree. Dad’s even worse. He wants to disown Alec, but Mom won’t let him. She says it’s because we’re all a family and we all love each other, but really it’s because it would ruin their reputation.”

 

“Their Majesties are jerks, aren’t they?”

 

Izzy laughs, “Yup.”

 

…

(Alec’s POV)

 

As I’m exiting the Dining Hall after dinner, my thoughts are all on Magnus. Who I do not have a crush on. Definitely not. Nope. I don’t like Magnus Bane. I hate Magnus Bane. I have a crush on Jace. Just Jace. Jace is great. Magnus sucks. Right.

 

I’m an idiot if I think I can convince myself to think that. 

 

Mmmmmmrgh.

 

Hiding Mira from the Clave would be considered treason. Just hope Magnus won’t spill.

 

Please, please, please, pl-

 

“ _ Oof _ ,” I crash into something tall that tumbles to the floor with me.

 

And it just happens to be Magnus.

 

Fate is cruel.

 

“By the Angel, oh God, I’m  _ so _ sor-”

 

Magnus chuckles and lifts me off of him like I weigh nothing. I’m probably blushing. I definitely am. “It’s quite alright, darling. Say, would you join me for a walk in the gardens?”

 

“B-but,” I stammer, “It’s dark.”

 

“Yes, and I’ll protect you if any big, bad, scary monsters come and try to eat you.”

 

I smile nervously, “Promise?”

 

Magnus laughs, “Of course.”

 

He grabs my hand and drags me outside. I try to hide the blush that starts creeping onto my cheeks again.

 

_ He’s holding my hand…  _

 

Once we’re outside, Magnus asks if anything interesting has been going on lately.

 

I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs.

 

Conversation seems to flow between us easily. Of course, it would probably have been easier for me if he hadn’t been constantly flirting and calling me pet names.

 

Around midnight, Magnus stops and tells me to get some sleep. I’m almost disappointed.

 

_ No. You do NOT have a crush on this 20 year old. NO. _

 

But I couldn’t stop myself from falling asleep with a grin on my face, only one name ringing in my head.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Mira really ships malec. So does Izzy. Why not?
> 
> (I know, I'm great at summaries.You don't have to tell me. Nah, I suck a them.)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this chap's a bit shorter than the last one

(Alec’s POV)

 

The next few weeks go by uneventfully. I frequently visited Mira, teaching her how the world worked, things from how many days were in a year to why snow melts when it lands on you. Sometimes Magnus was there, helping me explain the more complicated things.

 

This morning, I sneak a few of the salami strips from breakfast into a napkin, excuse myself, and slip outside.

 

Izzy gives me a questioning look, but says nothing.

 

Magnus is already entertaining Mira when I get there. I can’t stop the blutterflies that flutter nervously in my stomache whenever I see him, frustratingly, no matter how hard I try.

 

_Alec! The dog house was so empty. I was lonely._

 

I give her a sympathetic look, “Maybe I can sneak you into my bedroom tonight.”

 

“Hey, share the cute little thing!” Magnus nudges my side playfully.

 

“No way.”

 

 _I am not a thing. I am a majestic and amazing_ dragon _._ Mira pouted-if dragons could pout.

 

I laugh, “Yes, how could we ever think otherwise?”

 

 _Well, maybe it’s the fact that you and Magnus can’t think straight when you’re around each other. You’re mates!_ Mira said happily earning another choke from me.

 

 _Pretty sure it’s a little one-sided_ , I think to myself.

 

Magnus grins, “Of course. Isn’t that right, Alexander?”

 

“You guys are just like Izzy.”

 

_Izzy?_

 

“My sister,” I scoop Mira into my arms, “She’s brave, smart, and supportive. I wish you could meet her…”

 

 _Looks like you’re complimenting us if you say me and Magnus are ‘just like her’._ Mira flaps her wings as if she’s flattered.

 

“Well… nevermind.” I shake my head and scratch her ruff. Mira makes a purring sound and closes her eyes.

 

I open the side of my vest a bit a slip her inside. Mira leans into the warmth. Maryse always complains about my clothing choices, saying it wasn’t proper for a prince. I never gave a crap.

 

“C’mon,” Magnus says, “We should be heading back. Well, I should. And don’t you have paperwork to do?”

 

“Nah,” I reply, “Mom n’ Dad take care of most of it, but they make me do I lot of stuff on Sundays. Don’t ask me why.”

 

 _But then you get to spend six days a week with meeeeeee!_ Mira pokes her head out of my vest and licks my neck with her forked tongue.

 

I chuckle, “Yes, I do. Now, do you wanna see my room?”

 

…

 

(Alec’s POV...again)

 

Max just happens to be looking through my bookself when I close the door behind me.

 

“MAX!”

 

Max blinks at me innocently, “Oh, sorry, Alec. I was looking for volume nineteen of the _Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments_ series. You said you bought it for me the other day, but I was still on number eighteen. Remember?”

 

I sigh, “Ok, fine. Get what you need. Sorry, you just startled me.”

 

Max finds his manga book, but he tilts his head curiously at the lump in my vest that nobody questioned on my way over here, “Um, Alec? What’s that?”

 

“NOTHING. I mean, nothing, nothing. It’s not anything important, is what I’m trying to say,” I groan inwardly. Why am I so bad at lying?

 

Max knows too, “Alec…”

 

 _You shouldn’t say ‘what’s that’, Max. So RUDE. It should be ‘who’s she’._ Mira pops out of my jacket and lands in a crouch on the ground, _Hello!_

 

I consider running over to stop Max from screaming, but all he does is stand there in stunned silence.

 

 _Well, say something. Alec said you’re polite and sweet. Prove him right._ Mira flicks her tail in annoyance.

 

“You’re… you’re a dragon!” Max finally spits out, more suprised than anything.

 

 _Oh really!_ The dragonet widens her eyes, _Since when?!_

 

I frown, “Mira, be nice.”

 

Max ignores us both, “That’s...that’s...AWESOME!” He runs over and picks Mira up, earning an unhappy squeak, “You’re just like the pictures in the mangas! Oh my _god_ -”

 

“Max, no one can know,” I take Mira from him and plop her onto the bed.

 

 _Why not? Max likes me._ Mira sits down, flicking her tail.

 

“Yeah, well the Clave won’t.”

 

 _Impossible_ , Mira grins.

 

The three of us end up spending practically the whole day together, me ordering lunch and dinner to my room. Max and Mira are pretty much best friends by the time the sun starts to set.

 

...Until I hear voices in the hall.

 

“Seriously-”

 

“ALEC!” Izzy and Jace barge into the room, eyes widening when they spot Mira.

 

I groan into my face.

 

“Jace- _OOF_ ,” Clary bumping into Jace, followed by Simon, just happen to crash the party. I kind of want to die on the spot.

 

“Close the door,” I practically growl.

 

“YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP THIS FROM ME?!” Izzy screams. All of a sudden I’m glad that the walls are soundproof.

 

 _I’m guessing you’re the imfamous Izzy. Alec said that we’re alike._ Mira perks up.

 

Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary all stumble back, trying to shake the voice from their heads.

 

 _Why are all humans so rude to me?_ Mira whines, climbing on my head and huffing in their faces. _Only Alec and Magnus are nice. Who are going to get maaaaaarried. Now, Alec, you still haven’t explained to me why me and your sister have anything in common._

 

Izzy laughs all of a sudden, “It’s because I’m constantly shipping Alec with random boys, but these past few months it’s been Magnus who needs to get together with Alec. I can see that you agree. We’re gonna get along fine. Malec is the ship name. Or would you prefer Alnus?”

 

_Nah, that sounds stupid. Like some kind of disease. Malec it is._

 

“SHUT IT.” I can feel my face heating up.

 

After getting over their shock the other three start to converse with Mira, none of them fainting, which makes me happy to an extent.

 

Only Jace has a grim look on his face when Mira eventually falls asleep, “Alec, what of the Clave? If they find out, Mira’s dead.”

 

“I know,” I snap, “But it’s not like I-”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus slides into the room. He looks startled when he sees everyone in front of him. “Oh. I’m assuming eveyone knows?” He raises an eyebrow at Mira, who’s back falls and rises peacfully, “Should I leave? I can talk to you later.”

 

“No! Wait.” I wince. Crap, that sounded desperate.

 

Magnus turns around, smiling, “Yes, darling?”

 

(Cue Izzy squealing softly behind me so Magnus can’t hear.)

 

“Um, y-you don’t have to-whatever you came here to say, just say it now.”

 

Magnus blinks, “Oh, okay. Recently, there have been small riots in the city. People are not happy with the way things have been running recently. Robert refuses to lower the taxes, and many are complaining about money shortages. A servent overheard a conversation about attacking the Lightwood family. Your parents are too heavily guarded, so the next target is you. Maryse assighed me as your new guard. I will be stationed here at pretty much all times, but will have a 7 hour break sometime at night. Someone else will take over then. I’m also required to be your escort,” Magnus sighs, “Maryse said, quote on quote, ‘only the best will do’. I know you don’t want this, Alexander, but I’m afraid it’s not up to me.”

 

I try to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Right when I’m trying to keep my tiny, _tiny_ , almost nonexistant (yeah right) crush under control, turns out I’ll be with Magnus twenty-four seven. Fate seems to have a twisted sense of humor.

 

“I-it’s okay,” I collaspe on the bed when he’s gone, though.

 

Izzy squeals again, giggling as she leaves the room, “Have fun, big brother. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

 

Jace grins, following Izzy, “Yup. I get to be the best man when you two get married.”

 

Clary and Simon chuckle as they tail Jace, earning murderous glares from me.

 

If looks could kill… oh my god, my life would be so much easier.

 

Mira yawns behind me. _Alec? Can I sleep with you tonight? It’s not for romantic purposes or anything! Obviously, ‘cause that’s Magnus’s job._

 

I roll my eyes and climb into bed, smiling a little when Mira snuggles into the crook of my neck. Her rock hard scales aren’t exactly as comfortable as the pillows, but the body heat makes up for it.

 

Trying to ignore the fact that Magnus is right outside is hard. Izzy is probably chatting with him, giggling and being the stupid, stubborn sister she is.

 

It’s gonna be a long night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING CHAP 2 AND NOT LEAVING AT THE FIRST ONE
> 
> Ok I made a major screw up in this chap and didn't notice till about 10 hrs later. I'M SORRY. I'M PRETTY SURE ALL OFYOU GUYS KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IF U READ IT BEFORE I FIXED IT. THE WHOLE DAY CAN'T GO BY IN A COUPLE OF HOURS. I'M SORRY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE IS HERREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> im too weird for this world
> 
>  
> 
> anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays mira ships malec, alec gets rlly annoyed, same old, same old
> 
> im not writing anything else but useless things
> 
> YAY.

 

(Magnus’s POV)

 

“Alexander. Alexander,” I poke the prince’s shoulder.

 

He lets out a moan and mumbles something along the lines of, “Go away, you suck, IT’S TOO EARLY,” before throwing a pillow at me that Mira just happens to be napping on. 

 

She lets out a squak of alarm and lands on my chest, claws digging painfully against my skin as she regains her breath.

 

_ Alec! Why?! _ Mira smiles at me when she notices I’m here,  _ Oh! Hellew… have you come to proclaim your undying love to Alec yet? _

 

I wink, “That is  _ exactly _ why I came here.”

 

Mira blinked at me hopefully.  _ R-really? _

 

“No. I’m not sure our darling prince would appreciate that.” Mira huffs at my response and lands on the bed, slapping Alec’s arm with her wing.

 

_ Think before you throw! _

 

Alec laughs his beautiful laugh that I wish would last longer and helps Mira climb onto his shoulder. Then he turns to me and glares, “Is there a reason you woke me up at five-thirty in the morning?”

 

“You don’t have to get dressed or anything,” I help him up, “Mira, are you coming?”

 

Mira shakes her diamond-like head,  _ No, no! I would never interrupt your alone time together. A dragon cannot act as a third wheel. But tell me if you kiss! _

 

Alec sighs, “Fine, but hide yourself while we’re gone. The maid might come in.”

 

_ OKAY! NOW GO. _

 

Alec chuckles as I drag him out the door and into the gardens. I sit him down on a stone ledge and watch the lake waters ripple below us. 

 

Alec is blushing when I put my hand over his, “S-so you dragged me out here to sit on a boulder?”

 

I put a hand to my heart and pretend to be hurt, “Goodness! Don’t speak to George like that! His feelings are now hurt. He’s not just a boulder...he’s a rock!” 

 

Alec scoffs, shoving me playfully.

 

I smile, “And no, but it’s a Sunday and you have work to do today, right? You might as well relax now.”

 

(RANDOM SWITCH TO ALEC’S POV. I’M SORRY.)

 

I either make a really stupid or really bold move then. I’ll call it bold to make myself feel less like an idiot. Anyway, I lean against Magnus’s side and whisper a soft “thank you”.

 

Magnus’s smile breaks into a grin and he squeezes my hand. 

 

I’m blushing. Damn genetics for giving me such pale skin.

 

And that’s when the sun first peaks over the horizen, it’s milky fingers of dawn starting to reach across the sky. I think the last time I was able to watch the sunrise was when I was seven, and I don’t remember much. But now, with the orange light tinting the surface of the snow a strange amber, I don’t know how I could ever forget. 

 

Although it’s hard to pay too much attention when an arm snakes around my waist. I have a fairly certain guess of who the owner is.

 

“Screw it,” Magnus tilts my chin up gently with his index finger, forcing me to meet his eyes, “I’m am so  _ sick _ of waiting.”

 

He leans forward, closing any remaining distance between us. I feel my lips sealed by his, and freeze, surprised. But it doesn’t take long for my mind to start screaming at me to kiss back, and I let my eyes slip shut, leaning into the kiss. My brain pretty much shuts down from there. Magnus tastes of cinnomen and raspberries, with a faint tint of mint, a combination that sounds strange to me but right now, couldn’t get any better. 

 

I’m vaguely aware of a hand moving to cup my cheek, and I reach up to start tugging at the tips of Magnus’s hair. When we pull apart, both breathless with kiss-bitten lips, Magnus smiles and wispers into my ear, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

 

“Well, don’t stop now,” I laugh softly before pulling him down again. 

 

…

 

I can’t help but sneak glances at Magnus throughout the entire meeting. Nothing goes unoticed by Izzy, and any idiot could see how Magnus was shamelessly staring at me. 

 

I am going to get hell from my siblings later.

 

“So I suggest-” Valentine is interrupted.

 

“NO,” Izzy shouts. My head snaps up. I never really paid attention to these kinds of things, but when Izzy gets mad, something is happening.

 

“We are  _ not _ sending Alec away! He is  _ not  _ going to be living in your mansion, because Alexander Lightwood is going  _ nowhere _ !” Izzy is seething.

 

“Isabelle,” Maryse seems horrified at her outburst, “You are a princess, and princesses do not yell. I think that it’s a great idea. If the criminals are intent on killing my son, who better to protect than Morganstern? We do not know the level of lethality that these attackers possess, so is one bodyguard really enough?” There are murmurs of agreement, and I’m starting to understand what’s going on.

 

No, no, no.

 

“All in favor?” Robert stands up, and so does about three-quaters of the room, “It’s decided, then.”

 

“We can’t-” Nobody cares for what Izzy has to say. I can see tears start to spring up in her eyes, and I desperately want to reach over and hug her.

 

“Wait,” Magnus speaks up, “I am his guard and escort. Am I coming?”

 

Maryse nods quickly, probably wanting to get the meeting over with, “Yes, yes, whatever. Alec, pack your bags. Dismissed. ”

 

I sit there in shock as everyone exits the room but Jace and Izzy. I’m leaving? 

 

I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Magnus gives me a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry.”

 

Izzy engulfs me in a hug, “You’re coming straight back to me, right? I’ll take care of Mira.”

 

I shake my head, “No, Mira is coming with me.” Izzy smiles at my protectivness and hugs me again. Jace just pats me on the back, before leaving with Izzy.

 

Once it’s just me and Magnus, I jump to my feet and run out the door.

 

_ Alec? _ Mira emerges from her hiding place under the pillows,  _ A maid came in today. She saw me, but I pretended to be a decoration or something, and she ignored me!  _ Mira stands tall and proud, positivly beaming. 

 

I ignore her and grab the biggest pack I can find, stuffing in a few changes of clothing. Then I gesture at the leftover space. “In.”

 

Mira huffs, annoyed,  _ Why? _

 

It’s a bit of a squeeze, because over the past few weeks she’s grown almost three times her previous size. Now about as long as my forearm, Mira lays on her side atop of the folded black t-shirts.

 

I’ve just zipped up the bag when Valentine’s son, Sebastian walks in. He smirks, “Time to go, pretty boy.”

 

I glare at him and hoist my pack over my shoulder, “Yes, lead me to your humble home.”

 

Magnus coughs something out that sounds like “yeah right” and follows.

 

...

 

The Morgenstern’s house is huge, but apparently they ‘do not have enough bedrooms to accumulate so many people’, so me and Magnus have to share a bed. I try to hide my blush, which does not go unoticed by Magnus. 

 

Valentine shoves us into the room and slams the door, mumbling something about unpacking.

 

I let Mira out and she squeaks angrily,  _ Spill. _

 

Magnus explains everything, and she ducks under the bed, peering out playfully.

 

_ Okay. I hide! _

 

“Just be quiet,” Magnus groans, and suddenly pulls me down onto the blankets. I land clumsily on top of him, blushing, and raise an eyebrow.

 

“Is this you way of being romantic?”

 

“You love it,” Magnus pressed his lips to mine, not even bothering to get in a more comfortable position. When we break apart, he adds, “And you’re elbow is digging into my ribcage.”

 

I scamble off of him, “Sorry-”

 

He laughs, “Not that I care.” Magnus then proceeds to force me into a sitting position so that he can put his head in my lap.

 

I try not to smile. 

 

It probably doesn’t work.

 

We lay like that for a long time in comfortable silence until Mira pops out of her hiding place and squeaks repeatedly, jumping up and down on the hardwood floor.  _ IknewitIknewitIknewitIknewi- _

 

“Mira? Shut up.”

 

_ I. _

 

“Stop.”

 

_ TOLD. _

 

“Mira.”

 

_ YOU. _

 

“Please, you’re acting childish.”

 

_ SO. _

 

I sigh, exasperated. Magnus just chuckles and reaches down to stroke the fledgling’s neck. 

 

“Alec? Bring your weakling of a guard to the dining room,” Sebastian’s voice came muffled through the door. “We’re eating soon.”

 

“Sludge, probably,” I groan once Sebastian’s footsteps fade. 

 

Magnus laughs, kissing my cheek, “What a life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry its a teensy bit short.
> 
>  
> 
> To Jackie: No, it's not 'extremely short', and i'd like to see u try writing so much when ur busy. HUMPH. 
> 
> nah jk but if u txt me a complaint i will kill u
> 
> LOVE YA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SRY FOR THE LONG WAIT
> 
> i got caught up with my other work 'da shadowhunter group chat + a warlock and werewolf' BC HONESTLY IT WAZ SO FUN TO WRITEEEE

 

“Prince Lightwood, I would like a private audience with you,” Valentine says stiffly the next morning.

 

I sit up groggily, blinking sleep from my eyes, and gently pry off Magnus’s arm from my chest.

 

“What is it…?” I follow him out into the hallway and then to another room. It looks awfully depressing, with no windows or furniture.

 

I don’t notice how Valentine closes and locks the door behind me. Then, in a dangerously low voice, he asks, “Where is the creature?”

 

I stare at the man, confused, “Excuse me?”

 

“I will only say this once,” Morgenstern grabs my shoulder and slams me into the wall, “Where is the dragon?!”

 

I gasp, more out of surprise than anything, “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. And this is abuse, I could have you hung if I wanted.”

 

He snickers, “I doubt it.”

 

“MAGNUS,” I wiggle an arm free and punch Valentine’s eye viciously, “MAGNUS!”

 

But the man seems unfazed at what would leave most people stumbling back. Then, he _laughs_ , “Would you like me to torture the answer out of you?”

 

“Don’t bother. But if you do,” I spit in his face, “Do your worst.”

 

Valentine lets go, “No. I’ve watched you grow up, and I know you are far too loyal to succumb to whips or canes. So,” Valentine unlocks the door, “I’ve thought of a solution.”

 

As the door swings open I catch a glimpse of what’s on the other side, but Morgenstern blocks out most of it. But when he moves, I see Magnus, unconscious with blood running down the side of his face and Sebastian at his side, holding a blade to his throat.

 

“Magnus!” I yell, but Valentine grabs my wrists to stop me from going any further. I glare at him with all the hate I can muster, “He was asleep! You two are cowards, attacking him like that. You should be ashamed!”

 

(Now cue me, the author, in the background yelling ‘shame on you! Shame on your family! Shame on your cow-’)

 

(Mmk back to the sorta-plot)

 

Sebastian puts a bit of pressure the dagger, allowing a drop of blood to trickle down.

 

“Okay, okay,” I yank an arm free, “I’ll talk, but leave Magnus out of this! What do you even want with Mira anyway?!”

 

“I don’t think,” Valentine muses, walking over to his son, “that you’re in the position to be asking questions.”

 

“The thing has a name?” Sebastian asks in disgust, talking for the first time.

 

I snarl, “Yes, Mira has a name, she decided it herself.”

 

“Where is the dragon?” Valentine snapped, losing patience, “Give me an exact location, and if Sebastian doesn’t find the thing then your boyfriend dies.”

 

I swallow, nodding nervously, “In the room that I stayed in with Magnus...I don’t know exactly where, she tends to move around a lot.”

 

Valentine make a strange gesture at his son, making him let Magnus slump to the floor and yank the door behind him open.

 

I catch Magnus before his head hits the floor and wrap my arms around him, ignoring Morgenstern’s comment about how we’re disgusting freaks. I don’t agree.

 

But what I hear next shocks me. Sebastian screams, scrambling out of the room and pressing himself against the hallway wall tightly. A dragon launches out and snarls, snapping and hissing.

 

Is that… Mira? It can’t possibly be, but they’re the same clear, oddly shaped, diamond scales.

 

The thing that surprises me though, is the size. Mira is big enough to carry up the four full grown men, and her _wings_ -her wings are over twice the size of her body.

 

Mira knocks Valentine to the ground and snaps her long neck to the side, sinking her fangs into Sebastian’s arm and pinning him down with her tail.

 

Sebastian lets out a cry of pain and pounds against Mira’s rock hard scales with his fists.

 

But her attention is on Valentine, beating him senseless and not even _noticing_ his son.

 

“Mira,” I shout when I’ve found my voice. I’m pretty sure Valentine is within an inch of his death, “MIRA. STOP.”

 

 _He hurt Magnus. He hurt you._ Mira turned around and flicked her crystal tail in anger, slamming Valentine into a wall.

 

“I am aware! So let’s report the duo and land them in jail for their lives, not kill them!” I stand up and sling Magnus’s left arm over my shoulders.

 

The fire in Mira’s eyes dies a little, and she gently maneuvers Magnus onto her back. _Get on._

 

She launches herself into the air once my arms are securely around her neck with Magnus sandwiched in the middle.

 

“How…”

 

Mira makes a deep rumbling sound that I soon recognise as laughter, her anger evaporating, _Dragons go through puberty… a bit faster than humans. Once that happens, we can flyyyyyy!_ To emphasize, Mira flips in the air playfully, giggling when I scream.

 

I gape. “So like in ten minutes?!”

 

Mira sniffs, _Two._

 

When we’re about halfway there, Magnus starts to stir. “What happened?” He asks in a groggy voice.

 

“Mira had a growth spurt,” I ignore her as she laughs, “Valentine is a dick. We’re escaping. Mira can fly. Yay…”

 

Magnus bolts upright, soon blocking out my eyesight because he just _has_ to be an inch taller. “WHAT?”

 

Mira’s neck swivels around, revealing a toothy grin. She narrowly avoids a tree, smacking it with her tail, but doesn’t seem to notice. _Hi._

 

Magnus whips around, his eyes wide, “Oh god. I missed a lot, didn’t I?”

 

I nod, “Hiding Mira is out of the option, she’s too big. We’ll just have to see what the Clave thinks, but if she saved the Prince of Alicante, I think everything should be fine.”

 

…

 

Izzy stares, as did everyone else in the room.

 

Maryse’s mouth opens and closes, as if she’s trying for words, but can’t make her vocal cords work.

 

Robert shakes his head in disbelief, while Jace, Clary, and Simon, gape in wonder.

 

Mira growls, _Do you want me to leave and never come back or stay? I’m not going through with the first option._

 

Maryse smiles, “Actually, I think you could be very useful. Once the neighboring kingdoms know we have a dragon, they won’t dare attack us and we’ll be left in peace. Mira, we’ll construct a place for you to live in, somewhere near the castle.”

 

I frown, “Aren’t you just using her as a weapon, then?”

 

It’s Robert who speaks next, “If Mira can keep us safe from bloodshed, we will provide her with everything she needs, and she is free to roam. No one is allowed to physically harm her, so I think that this works for both sides.”

 

Mira dips her head, _I want my chambers to be as close as possible to Prince Alec._

 

I laugh, “I don’t see a problem.”

 

…

 

I watch fondly as Mira rolls playfully, flattening the meadow’s grass as the village children giggle.

 

Magnus walks over to my side and pecks my cheek, “So much drama in the past few weeks.”

 

“Simon actually got the guts to ask Izzy on a date, they are now making out somewhere, and you and me…”

 

Magnus laughs, “Finally getting together after a few months of crushing on each other.”

 

“Don’t forget the fact that Izzy is probably writing fanfictions about us.” I nod seriously.

 

Magnus grins, “I will read them all one day,” and pulls me into a kiss.

 

I roll my eyes when he pulls back, “Just raid her makeup desk when you feel like it.”

 

“I do that anyways. WHAT? Her eyeliner is so much better than mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a little sketch of Mira that I did when I was bored in my hotel rm but i cant load the pic up onto the work so if someone could plz tell me in the comments how that would be great

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions and please please PLEEEEEEEEASE leave comments I love it when people do that it's what keeps me going. The more comments there are, the faster I tend to update. :)
> 
> I'm kinda in China on vaca right now so updates will likely happen in the middle of the night for those of you who live in the US. SOWWIE
> 
> I'm gonna try and finish this fanfic by the end of my trip (so like in a month).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (did ya see dat troye sivan reference i snuck in dere? TELL MEH IF YA DID)


End file.
